Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of known vehicles which can be driven, ridden on, or controlled in Grand Theft Auto V. Speculatory vehicles, for which not many details can be given, are not featured in the table. Table Vehicles marked with a star "*", have been altered since their last appearance in the HD era. Trivia *Convertible cars now have retractable roofs, which can be operated by holding right on the D-pad. This feature is available on the following cars: **9F Cabrio **Carbonizzare **Felon GT **Issi **Rapid GT Convertible **Sentinel **Surano **Tornado Convertible **Zion Convertible *Semi-trailers can be towed for the first time since GTA San Andreas. Trailers include car transporter trailers, fuel tankers and regular box trailers. *License plates vary from vehicle to vehicle, some examples are 72MYS362, 88YZG127, 72TZJ286, 04EAY868, and JAX1079W. This feature was first seen in San Andreas. *Electrified railroad tracks could be seen next to the highway and under the bridge. There might be public transport representing the Los Angeles Metro Rail. (You can see the overhead catenary lines) *At the end of the first trailer for GTA V, there is a Blimp in the distance. This vehicle is now believed to be the Atomic Blimp. *If the vehicle you're driving in has anything from scratches and dents to bent axles and missing panels and you can't spare the money for repairs, simply swap to another protagonist and wait a few seconds and then swap back again and the car should be repaired. This tip doesn't work for shattered windows or if you're on a mission. Gallery R8Spyder-GTAV.jpg|The 9F, inspired by the Audi R8 Spyder. Motocycle trick.jpg|An updated form of the Akuma. GTA V bike.jpg|A bike is shown. The F620 and Patriot are also shown as well as a Lotus-inspired roadster, a Mercedes G-Class-inspired SUV and the Ubermacht Convertible. Unknown(JeepWrangler1).jpg|4-door Bodhi. med_gtav-020.jpg|A Boxville GTAFIVE-BUGSTARS.png|The Burrito, still the same as the one in GTA IV, but with new tail lights and revised body shape. buffalo.PNG|A car that bears strong resemblance to the Dodge Charger-based Buffalo. Caddy-GTAV.jpg|A Caddy. Cheetah-GTAV.jpg|A rear view of the Cheetah. Cropduster-GTAV.jpg|A Cropduster spraying pesticides. Unkown(BentleyContinental).jpg|Car resembling a Bentley Continental GT, similar to the Cognoscenti. Comet-GTAV-rear-Screenshot.jpg|The Comet, now with a Porsche 911 GT3 RS-inspired rear wing. Huntley-GTAV.png|An SUV resembling the Range Rover Vogue, possibly a Huntley. gta-5-sports-car.jpg|The Infernus, an updated Police Maverick, and a new police car resembling Chevrolet Caprice. med_gtav-010.jpg|A Landstalker and a Premier. A semi-trailer with a tanker can be seen in the background (when viewed full-size). 830px-GTAFIVE COPTER VIEW.png|A LSPD Maverick. gta_v_peyote.jpg|A Peyote can be seen passing by in the background. GTA V Quad.jpg|A Quad being used by Trevor. Qashqai-GTA5.png|A Serrano. Shamal-GTAV.png|A Shamal. Speedophile 2000.jpg|Speedophile 2000. e0r6hi.png|Possible Skimmer flying in GTA V trailer. LexusNissang-GTAV.png|The car resembling a Ferrari California and an Aston Martin V8 Vantage. Eos-GTAV.png|A blue Sentinel with the roof retracted. KaiserJeepM715-GTAV.png|The SUV similar to the Kaiser M715/Land Rover Wolf. 830px-VapidGTAVPC22.png|The Vapid Police Cruiser. Unkown(PontiacTransAM).jpg|Muscle car resembling 1970s Plymouth Barracuda, possibly a Phoenix. ClassicChevy GTAV.png|A Tornado. 283.jpg|A Manana, beside it is a car that resembles a Nissan Cube. 285.jpg|An SUV that resembles an Infiniti FX. In the background, you can see a truck that resembles a 2003-2008 Ford F-150, possibly a Contender, and a car resembling a Tornado. 433.jpg|A car which resembles a first generation Lexus IS. Blimp in GTA V Trailer 1.png|Blimp as seen in GTA V Trailer. Trailer 1 Blimp.png|Another Blimp Photo. gtaVrail.png|Railway tracks under the bridge Downtown. New Jet.jpeg|An image of the new Jet using its weaponry BFinjection.png|Possible Big Bug or BF Injection 11.jpg|A train resembling an GP40, possibly a Freight. BanditoGTAV.png|Possibly a Bandito driven by Trevor Freight-crash-GTAV-trailer.PNG|Two Freight Trains a second before head on crash. Policevan-GTAV-prerelease.png|A Police Van. 849_20121112092123-rsg_gtav_screenshot_033.jpg|A new bike similar to an updated version of the Wayfarer as seen in GTA San Andreas Karin Sedan (front)-GTAV.jpg|A front view of a new Karin Sedan Category:Vehicles can be found here. Category:GTA V